Prank Calls
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Your favorite Kids Next Door characters start prank calling each other! SUPER RANDOM AND HILARIOUS! Ideas are accepted! PLEASE R&R!
1. Tele Marketer

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never owned, wish I did, but don't! **

**A/N: Hello people! This was supposed to be for LOL DAY, but I was super busy that day! So, HAPPY LOL DAY! again. This was based off of the prank call in my story The Dance that everyone seemed to like, so I decided to make a story with it! Don't worry, this isn't connected with my The Dance story so you don't have to go back and read! All you need to know is that they are still in the Kids Next Door, I'm guessing...11? I'm not sure yet, but PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

* * *

"Are we ready?" the blonde haired Aussie asked his friends.

"I am!" the Bald headed Brit, wearing black sunglasses replied, with much enthusiasm.

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we get in trouble?" a boy wearing yellow; tinted goggles questioned his friend.

"How would we get in trouble Hoagie? It isn't like we are prank calling the principal…Yet." the Aussie smirked.

"I'm out of here!"

Hoagie ran towards the door, but Wally stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are YOU going?"

"Just to get some fresh air," Hoagie chuckled nervously.

"There is plenty of fresh air in here."

"Wally, this is your room we're talking about."

"Just sit down," Wally grabbed hold of Hoagie's shoulders and pushed him down into Wally's computer chair.

"Are we ready NOW?" Wally asked once again.

"NO, LET ME OUT OF HERE! NO!"

"Hoagie, calm down and dial the number," Nigel requested calmly.

"Fine, but if we get caught I am blaming Wally!"

"We aren't going to get caught and why me?"

"…Because it was your idea!"

"Okay, just dial the number."

Hoagie grabbed Wally's phone and put it on speaker. As it rang and rang, Hoagie started to sweat.

"Loosen up Hoagie, what's the worst that can happen?" Wally questioned his flying friend.

"Hello."

The guys turned their attention to the receiver.

"Hi, the name's…Larry…Billy Joe Martin…Finger, and I am a telemarketer," Wally replied with a smirk.

"Telemarketer? Why are you calling my house Mr. Larry Billy Joe Martin Finger?"

"…Because you are special," Nigel responded in a high pitched, squeaky voice.

"Really? Hey, is there another person with you?"

"Nope, just me," Wally replied, "Are you alone?"

"No, I have my friends Rachel and Abby here too, want me to put you on speaker?"

"Sure."

Beep.

"What do you want exactly?" Abby asked.

"I'm a telemarketer," Hoagie smiled.

Wally slapped his palm over his face.

"I got that."

"We need a phone," said Wally.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"We're telemarketers and we wish to buy your phone, do you have one?" Nigel wondered, chuckling a bit.

"Umm yeah, but don't you already have a phone?"

"Nope," the guys said in unison.

"Wait! I thought you were trying to sell US something?" Kuki asked.

"We are."

"Then why are you asking for our phone?"

"…Because we don't have one!" Hoagie screamed.

"Huh?"

"We can't sell you guys anything until we get a phone, so, do you have one?"

"Of course we have a phone! How else would we be talking to you?" Abby asked angrily.

"How should we know?" said Nigel.

"Well…Don't you guys have a phone too sense you are talking to us?"

"Oh yeah, I thought we were talking into a banana," said Wally.

"See! So now that you guys realize you have a phone what do you want?" Rachel wondered.

"What did we want Larry Billy Joe Martin Finger?" Hoagie questioned.

"We want your markers!"

"Markers? What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

"We have a telephone and now we need your markers."

"Why?"

"Tele-marketers…DUH!" Hoagie cried.

"Wait! Do you guys think telemarketers are people with telephones and markers?" Abby questioned in shock.

"No! Not people, aliens!" Nigel shouted.

"Aliens? Umm are you guys saying that your aliens?"

"No, but we wish we were," Wally sighed.

"If only I was an alien," Hoagie sulked.

"What is so good about being an alien?" Rachel asked.

"You get to go to the bathroom wherever you want!"

"That is dogs."

"It is? Then I had better return my alien food for dog food," said Wally.

"Alien food? What is alien food?" Kuki questioned.

"It is food for an alien."

"I know that!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Ugh!"

"Who are the other guys?" Abby wondered.

"I'm Manny Louis Bed Side Broccoli…Ted," Nigel exclaimed.

"Lila," Hoagie declared in the deepest voice he could do.

Wally began to roll all over the floor laughing.

"Umm Lila, what is wrong with Larry?" Kuki asked.

"He forgot to hug his bear again!" Hoagie cried in horror.

"Huh?"

"Everyday he hugs his bear and if he doesn't he starts-"

"Laughing to death?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, you should have seen him when he forgot to hug his bear last week."

"What happened?"

"He was rolling all over the floor, which would have been not so bad except…"

"…Except what?"

"It was his Uncle's funeral."

"Harsh, now what do you guys want?" Abby screamed.

"How should we know? You called us!"

"No we didn't! You called us!"

"Do you guys know where I can buy me a ham?" Nigel asked.

"A ham, why?" Rachel questioned.

"…Because my pig needs food."

"Wait! You're feeding your pig ham?" Kuki asked in shock.

"No! Sometimes we feed him bacon too."

"You do know what bacon is made out of don't you?"

"Yeah…stuff."

"Not just stuff, pig stuff!"

"Yay, so it is pig food!"

"No, it is made out of pig!"

Nigel gasped over the phone.

"How could you turn my innocent Hammy into Bacon?"

"You named your pig hammy?"

"Yes I did."

"Poor pig."

"Yup, we take him to therapy every other day, but in acouple of weeks he can drive again."

"Your pig drives?"

"Yes, does yours?"

"We don't have pigs!" Abby cried.

"Too bad, then who drives you to school?"

"…The bus driver."

"Is the bus driver a pig?"

"No."

"Then I am surprised you are still alive."

"Ugh! You guys are sooooo weird!"

"Thanks!" they said in unison.

"Will you marry me?" Wally exclaimed.

"I don't know. It depends if my dad will-"

"Kuki!" Abby shouted.

"What? I was just thinking."

"So can we have those markers now?" Nigel asked.

"What? WE HAVE NO MARKERS!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh so now you don't want to share!"

"She just said we have no markers!" Abby screamed.

"That's what they ALL say."

"Who's all?"

"We aren't entirely sure."

"O…K."

"Where's Carl?" Hoagie wondered angrily.

"Who's Carl?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you have him! Where is he?"

"I'm sorry but I have never heard of Carl," said Kuki.

"Carl was my friend and you took him away from me! Why world? Why?"

"We didn't take your friend, we don't even know what he looks like," Rachel responded.

"Carl is blue."

"Blue? I see and?"

"He speaks Spanish."

"Spanish?" Abby questioned.

"Si mi perro chocolate grasa," Hoagie answered. **(A/N: Spanish translated: Yes, my fat chocolate dog)**

"What did you just say?"

"I have no idea, now where is Carl?"

"We have no Carl!"

"He was my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend," Wally wondered.

Hoagie covered the phone with his hand.

"I was only joking Wally."

"Oh, continue."

Hoagie lifted his pale hand from the phone.

"Who was he?" Kuki asked.

"He was my favorite, blue, Spanish speaking, banana."

"I'm so-banana?"

"Yes."

"Was he imaginary?"

"No, he was real I tell you! Real!"

"Look, he just called and said he was in Australia! He will be back soon!" Abby cried.

"Yes! What about Ted?"

"Ted? Umm yeah, he just called and said he is taking a vacation in France."

Hoagie began to fake cry.

"What is wrong?" Kuki questioned.

"Ted is a snail!"

"Oh."

"Nooooooo!"

"Look I see Ted!" said Wally.

"That's not Ted! That is Larry."

"I'm Larry."

"I know, you were pointing to yourself!"

"Oh."

"TEDDDDDD-Can we have your markers now?"

"Wait! You are still on that?" Rachel wondered

"Yes, we need markers!"

"Ugh! We. Have. No. Markers!"

"Crayons?"

"No!"

"Colored pencils?"

"Umm…let me check," said Kuki, "No."

"Oh well, you guys want to go get some pizza?"

"Sure, bye Kuki, Rachel, and Abby!"

-Dead Line-

Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel are silent then burst out into fits of laughter.

"I was wrong! That was funny!" Hoagie cried, in the middle of his laughing.

"Told you, and the girls have no clue it was us!"

* * *

Kuki, Abby, and Rachel

-Dead Line-

"Hello?" said Kuki, before hanging up the phone.

"You guys did realize it was Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel right?" Abby wondered.

"I figured it out after the markers," Rachel replied.

"It was?" Kuki asked confusingly, "Wow, they were good!"

"Yup, but not good enough, we'll get them back sometime!" Abby declared.

"…But until then, who wants a slice of pizza?" Rachel announced.

"Ooh me!" Kuki lifted up her hand high.

"Here you go!" Rachel threw the slice towards Kuki.

"Thanks."

"Man, Abby loves pizza!" said Abby, taking a bite of pepperoni.

"Me too!" Kuki and Rachel said in unison.

They looked at one another and began to laugh.

"Stupid boys," they said.

* * *

** I hope you guys enjoyed that! It was all pretty random! Now here is something you can do...REVIEW LIKE CRAZY! Oh, and if you have any ideas as to who prank calls who in later chapters I will be happy to use them! Love you guys! PLEASE R-E-V-I-E-W! That is right REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW AND ANYONE CAN REVIEW, EVEN WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON, IT LOVES TO BE PUSHED! **


	2. Lost Kangaroo

**Disclaimer: Yeah, this may come as a big shock to you but I don't own KND.**

**HELLO PEOPLES! Yes, I am back with another chapter! Sorry it took so long but I've been having a busy life and then I have some other stories...But I'm updating so YAY! Lol so I decided to pick one of the first suggestions and I re-assure you guys that I WILL get to the others eventually! Anyways, on with the chapter! **

**TO MY REVIEWERS: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Like , seriously, THANK YOU FOR THEM AND ALL THE LOVELY COMPLIMENTS! I'm happy to know that people seem to like it! **

**NOW...PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW!**

Hoagie, Wally, and Nigel continued to laugh in unison.

"Ha, so uh…are you sure they wont know it was us Numbuh 4?" Hoagie questioned in concern.

"Oh, yeah," Wally scoffed, "Are yah ready to do another?" He asked as he snatched the phone from the receiver.

"Wait! Anther one?" Hoagie wondered in surprise, "A-are you sure we're not pressing our luck here?"

"Relax Numbuh 2, that's why we're going to prank call somebody ELSE."

Wally smirked in a daze.

"Who else would we prank call?"

"You'll see! We're about to have even MORE fun!"

"I d-don't know…," Hoagie gulped, "Should we really be doing this?"

"Yeah, trust me."

"I don't."

"Well then, don't trust me just do it."

"Fine," Hoagie sighed in defeat, "but first, can I ask you something?"

"Yup, now can we start?"

"What? No-I mean, how did you get Numbuh 1 to agree to all this? It seems strange for him…"

"Oh that…" Wally trailed with a guilty look, "Well…"

Hoagie cocked a brow at Wally.

"I might have…well, yah see I knew he wouldn't do it so…I basically-"

"What did you do Numbuh 4?" Hoagie questioned eagerly.

"I might have given Numbuh 1 coffee so he'd be more hyper and more into it…"

Hoagie froze, "YOU WHAT? When Numbuh 1 snaps out of it we're both going to be in trouble!"

Hoagie stole a glance at Nigel.

"T-this is so much fun! We should totally do another!" Nigel hopped up and down with every word, twitching slightly.

Hoagie placed both of his hands on his hips as he stared down at Wally.

"What? Look, by the time we're done with the second, we can get Numbuh 1 back to the tree house and just tell him he was hall-uh…hallu…"

"Hallucinating?"

"Yeah, that!"

Hoagie rolled his eyes at Wally, "…But what if he doesn't buy it?"

"He will, just trust me."

"Fine…" Hoagie groaned, "…But no more after this…"

"Great!" Wally cheered as he dialed a number.

Hoagie watched the phone, biting his lip as Wally pushed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

Hoagie's eyes widened as he put his hand over the speaker, "Is that Numbuh 86? Wally, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking revenge," Wally smirked.

Hoagie thought for a second then smirked as well as he took his hand away.

" 'Ello, good sir, meh name is Ima noying," Wally spoke in a British accent.

"I'm annoying? What do you want? AND I'M NO STUPID SIR, I'M A GIRL!" Fanny screeched over the phone.

Hoagie cleaned out his ears, "Sorry about my friend, my name is Bond…James Bond," Hoagie said coolly.

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do you want stupid?"

"We heard you lost your pet kangaroo and we think we found it."

"Kangaroo? I don't own a kangaroo!"

"Then why did you lose it?"

"I didn't lose it because I didn't have it!"

"If you didn't have it then how could you lose it?"

You could hear Fanny steaming over the phone, "I DON'T NOR HAVE I EVER, OWNED OR LOST A KANGAROO!"

"Yeah, could I get some fries with that," Nigel spoke.

"What? Why would I give yah fries?"

"Well, I-I need SOMETHING to go with my burger and soda."

"Yeah, hurry up Lady, we don't have all day and we need our lunch to go," Wally smirked to himself.

"I'm not some fast food place!" Fanny cried.

"Then why do you serve food?"

"I don't serve food!"

"Then why did you call us?"

"YOU STUPID BOYS CALLED ME!"

"I think we need proof on that," Hoagie responded.

"Here's ye proof…WHY DID YAH STUPIDS CALL ME?"

"That's a good question, now how do you FEEL about that?" Nigel wondered.

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, but I do not speak G-German."

"WHAT THE CRUD?"

"So when did you find out that you were boy crazy?" Hoagie questioned very amused.

"**WHAT! **I AM NOT BOY CRAZY! I HATE BOYS!"

"So you say…"

Fanny growled in rage.

"SOMEBODY is in denial," Hoagie spoke girly like, "…And de-nial is not just a river in Egypt."

Hoagie chuckled as Wally smacked his palm against is own face.

"I am NOT in denial! You people are crazy!"

"No…I'm James Bond, that's crazy," Hoagie replied as he pointed back at Nigel.

"What?"

"You know it's amazing how someone as old as you can look so young."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, for eighty-six you sure are looking pretty good!"

"WHAT? NO, STUPID! My AGE isn't 86, it's just my numbuh."

"That's pretty short for a telephone number…what happened to the other numbers?"

"What?"

"OH! Did they lose their jobs so they went out of business?" Wally wondered.

"O-Or maybe they got tired so they left!" Nigel suggested.

"What? Numbers can't get tired!"

"T-They can if they are always there."

"Ugh!"

"SOMEONE has anger issues. Maybe you should go call a therapist or something…" Hoagie said.

"I don't need a therapist!"

"Psychologist?"

"NO!"

"An Orthodontist?"

"What?"

"Yeah…your teeth are looking a bit crooked…"

"How do you even know that?"

"I can see your teeth through the phone."

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't, stupid!"

"Oh, I'M stupid? Who's the one who can't see through phones?"

"GAH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU GUYS! "

"Weird…that's what my last girlfriend said to me!" cried Nigel.

Fanny was getting furiously annoyed.

"YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!"

"Ooh, what kind?" Wally questioned.

"I-I like walnuts!" Nigel chimed with big eyes.

"I always liked peanuts…Wait, no! Okay, I'm hanging up on you stupid boys! Any last words?" Fanny shouted loudly.

"I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt and guess what's inside it!" Wally sang.

"Umm… is it dirt?" Hoagie questioned

"I have NO idea."

Fanny sighed in frustration.

"Hmm…so, how much do you think it would cost to find out what WAS in the dirt of jar?" Wally wondered.

"It's jar of dirt."

"Uh-huh."

"WHO THE CRUD ARE YAH GUYS!"

"Wait, wait! I know this one!" Wally thought hard on it.

"We already said that I was James Bond, then there's Crazy, and then there's I'm annoying."

"Well, what do you STUPID guys want?"

"Umm…I forget…"

"GAH!"

"Oh, yeah. Do you have change for a penny?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have change for a penny?"

"NO ONE HAS CHANGE FOR A PENNY!"

"Then why do they have pennies?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Okay…do you still need your kangaroo?"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY KANGAROOS!"

"Yeah, now that you lost it," Wally responded, "What kind of person just leaves their pet kangaroo out in the cold?"

"I don't know because I don't have one!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Hoagie gasped.

"HOW AM I A CRUDDY MONSTER?"

"You are denying your pet kangaroo! What did he ever do to you?"

"Uhg. Fine, I do have a pet kangaroo but it's a she."

"She? …O-Oh wait, heh we made a mistake…it's a she."

"IT'S STILL NOT MINE!"

"How do you know?"

"…BECAUSE I LIED!"

All three guys gasped.

"How could you lie to me? How could you lie to I'm annoying?" Hoagie pretended to cry, "How heartless!"

"I've been told. Now would yah please stop calling me house!"

"ME house?" Wally questioned, "Why me?"

"That's the way I talk!"

"Okay, me thinks you crazy."

"No, that's him," Hoagie pointed back at a shaking Nigel.

"C-coffee is s-so g-good!"

"How do I get stuck talking to a bunch of idiots!" Fanny yelled to herself.

"I ask myself that everyday!" Nigel shouted.

"HEY!" both Hoagie and Wally cry in unison.

"At least SOMEONE has a brain!"

"I have a brain! I just don't know where it is!" Wally responded.

"Hmm…maybe it's in the jar of dirt," Hoagie suggested.

"Nope, all I found was some useless heart that I flushed down the toilet, it was probably nothing important."

Fanny rolled her eyes.

"I feel like playing baseball right now," Wally spoke.

"Yeah! How about you're the ball this time and I'LL be the bat!" Hoagie replied.

"…But you ALWAYS have to be the ball! I hate being the ball!"

"How do you even know if you have never been the ball?"

"No idea."

"You play baseball with people!" Fanny yelled.

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh no! I got to go! Sherlock Holmes needs me!" Wally shouted.

"…But you're not Watson, your just I'm annoying," Hoagie said.

"James, I have to tell you something…I'M WATSON!"

Hoagie gasps in surprise.

"Gah, that's it!"

"W-What's it?" Nigel wondered.

"That!"

"Tag! You are so it!" Wally cried.

"HOW CAN WE PLAY TAG OVER THE PHONE?"

"The same way we can see your crooked teeth apparently."

Fanny screamed in annoyance.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU STUPIDS! WHY AM I EVEN STILL TALKING TO YOU?"

"…Because you want your kangaroo back?" Hoagie asked.

"I HAVE NO KANGAROO!"

"Oh. Then why didn't you just say so?"

Fanny screamed once again, "Hoagie P. Gilligan, Wallabee Beatles, and Nigel Uno you are all so dead!"

Hoagie and Wally were stunned, "Huh?"

"The caller ID you idiots!" Fanny screamed as she hung up.

"W-Wally, how could you forget to make sure she doesn't notice caller ID?"

"I forgot!"

Hoagie shook his head sadly at him, "T-This is bad…"

"Well, it could be worse," Wally chuckled.

"HOW?"

"Numbuh 1 could-"

"NUMBUHS 2&4!"

"-know what happened…"

* * *

**And that concludes the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter is going to be the girls getting revenge...hehehe. Oh, and I will be using all of the ideas you guys suggested in time. But you are still welcome to give out ideas! Like I said...ANYONE who is in the show can be prank calling or being prank called and then the whole ideas like 'Lost Kangaroo' or something...lol that one I made up but still... I'd be happy to take any ideas! Well, love you guys! PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW AND ANYONE CAN REVIEW, EVEN WITHOUT AN ACCOUNT! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON, IT LOVES TO BE PUSHED!**

**Hoagie: R-E-V-I-E-W! **

**Abby: P-L-E-A-S-E!**

**Wally: D-E-A-D!**

**Hoagie: whoa! I had no idea you could spell wally! ...But, why did you spell dead?**

**Wally: I'm just practicing for when Fanny or Nigel kills us...**

**Hoagie: O.O Oh yeah...**

**NIGEL/FANNY: NUMBUHS 2&4!**

**Hoagie/Wally: *runs fast like lightning***

**Hoagie: I blame you!**

**Wally: Just keep running and whatever you do, dont stop for a chilidog! *runs past him***

**Hoagie: Huh? Oh look, a chilidog!**

**Fanny: *grabs Hoagie and drags him away***

**Hoagie: NOOO! I DROPPED MY CHILIDOG BACK THERE!**

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


	3. Kidnapped Revenge

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's Note: I thought that since today was LOL DAY, it would be the perfect time to update this. It isn't my one-shot though btw. **

**To everyone: Thank you all so much for the reviews and ideas! You guys are awesome! **

**Special thanks for ideas goes to: _Procrastination Fairy, 1029384756, and soniaxlee!_**

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

"I'm stuffed now," Kuki leaned over her bed, feeling very full.

"Numbuh 5 is too," Abby agreed, "So are you guys ready to get the guys back?"

Rachel smirked, "Let's do it."

Ding dong!

"I need to get the door first! Be right back!" Kuki cried as she raced out of the room and opened her front door.

Fanny looked over at Kuki in rage, steaming violently.

"What's the matter, Numbuh 86?"

"Those stupid boys prank called me!"

"You mean, Numbuh 2, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 1?" Kuki questioned.

Fanny gave a nod.

"Come in," Kuki insisted as Fanny barged inside and Kuki shut the door behind her, "They did it to us too…we're about to get them back. You want to join us?"

Fanny stopped her fuming then smirked, nodding toward Kuki.

"Yay!" Kuki beamed as she and Fanny came back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Both Rachel and Abby were puzzled by Fanny's arrival until Fanny explained everything that had happened. After Fanny had finished, the girls told her what happened with their prank call too.

"Stupid boys…" Fanny muttered under her breath with a scowl.

"We'll get them back," Rachel replied as she picked up the phone and placed it on speaker, "Ready?"

All of the girls nodded in response as Rachel dialed Wally's number. It was now time for revenge.

* * *

Nigel scowled at both Wally and Hoagie.

"It was Numbuh 2's idea!" Wally pointed towards Hoagie.

"What? No it wasn't!"

"I remember what happened, Numbuh 4," Nigel frowned, crossing his arms.

Wally gave an uneasy smile, "I-"

Before any one could say another word, Wally's phone started to ring.

Wally grabbed hold of the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Wallabee Beatles?" Fanny wondered while using a voice changer to disguise her voice.

"Yeah, what the crud do yah want?"

"Are Hoagie Gilligan and Nigel Uno there too? I need to speak with them too."

Wally cocked his brow in pure confusion, "Yep, let me put them on speaker."

Beep.

Nigel and Hoagie both gave puzzled looks.

"Who is it?" Hoagie asked Wally.

Wally shrugged, "Someone who wants to talk to us."

"What do you want?" Nigel spoke into the speaker.

Fanny smirked deviously, "I have something you little operative boys want."

"What's that?" Nigel questioned sternly.

"The girls. I have Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 362."

Nigel looked towards Hoagie and Wally, who both gave surprised but frowning looks. They did not buy it just yet.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Wally demanded.

"Help us!" Kuki pleaded, "You guys have to help us please! He-"

"That's enough talking from you!" Fanny yelled.

Wally frowned, "Give us back the girls or else!"

"What do you want? Who are you?" Nigel asked into the phone.

Kuki took one of the voice changers and spoke, "I am your father," she giggled.

The other three girls looked at Kuki strangely.

"What?" Kuki gave a clueless look.

Fanny shook her head and took back the voice changer.

"What?" Nigel cried with wide eyes at what Kuki had said.

"No, I am not your father…but you know who I am and if you don't give me what I want, you will never see them again."

"Oh The Kid, you're so brave," Kuki spoke with a giggle.

Abby covered her mouth because she could just picture Wally's face.

Wally scowled in jealousy as he clenched his fists, "_The Kid? _Why is that cruddy flyboy there?"

"We needed him to keep Kuki company," Fanny answered.

Wally growled some.

"Oh The Kid, you're one crazy and amazing guy!" Kuki cried.

"What do you want from us? Do you want KND information for you cruddy adults to use?" Nigel wondered, frowning.

"Yo-yo, this here is Rachel a.k.a. uh…Magic…Diamond! That's right and I'm a funky fresh rapper, you dig?" Rachel spoke up, trying not to laugh at herself.

"Numbuh 362?" Nigel asked in confusion as all of the guys gave odd looks.

"Nah, this is Magic Diamond dude! Are yah feeling me?"

"You brainwashed her!" Nigel accused.

"No, she is fine…for now…" Fanny began to cackle.

"Has anyone seen my pet Godzilla named Andy Nikita? Abby can't seem to find him!" Abby said.

"Godzilla? When did you get a pet Godzilla?" Hoagie asked.

"I got it for my birthday, fool!"

"Godzilla's don't even exist, do they?"

"Then why would Abby have one if they weren't real?"

"I don't know!"

"Let's just chill and I can do a little rap for you guys, K?" Rachel interrupted.

"Rachel, where are you guys?" Nigel questioned.

"The Kid just said I was the prettiest girl in the world! Aww!" Kuki squealed.

Wally bit his lower lip with a glare.

"Skittles is now ready to say her rap!" Rachel announced.

"Skittles? I thought it was Magic Diamond?" Kuki questioned.

"Magic Diamond…Skittles…you say tomato…yadda, yadda."

"You want me to kiss you Kid? I dunno…" Kuki smiled as she pretended to think over it.

Wally's eyes grew as he began to glower angrily, "You get away from her you cruddy Kid!"

"私は理解していない。," Kuki said in Japanese as she moved her arms like a robot.

"What?" Hoagie and Wally scratched their heads in wonder.

"この少年は非常に愚かです。," Kuki observed as she continued to speak in a different language.

"What is she saying?" Hoagie asked.

"彼らは知らない。うーん...私はウォーリーが好き！"

Wally continued to give confused looks.

Kuki giggled and spoke in a robot tone in Japanese, "あなたは、すべての虹の猿の下着を持っていますか？"

"It sounded like a question," Hoagie whispered.

"Let's just answer it then…" Wally replied then spoke into the speaker, "Yes."

Kuki laughed, "私は知っていた！"

"What?" Wally asked, feeling clueless (as usual).

"Seriously, where is Numbuh 5's Godzilla?" Abby shouted.

"You don't have a Godzilla, Numbuh 5!" Nigel responded.

"Then what has Numbuh 5 gotten for a pet, huh?"

"You don't have a pet!"

"Shows what you know."

Nigel rubbed his temples.

"Why did you call me again?" Fanny wondered.

"You called us! You wanted KND information!" Nigel answered.

"I don't remember saying that. Would anyone like a banana? It's kind of blue but that's because it hasn't been through therapy yet."

"Bananas can't be blue and they don't go to therapy," Hoagie replied.

"Shows what you know!" Fanny hissed, "Now if you excuse me, I need to find my hairy, barking buddy."

"You have a dog?" Wally asked.

"No, my grandma!" Fanny spat.

"You're grandma barks and is hairy?" Hoagie asked.

"Only when she doesn't shave and she only barks when she's angry."

"Are you sure you're not my dad?" Wally wondered.

Nigel slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"I dunno…I could be your mom."

Wally just stared into a distance.

"Now what do you unknown people want?" Nigel repeated his question.

"A million dollars," Fanny answered.

"What? !"

"Awe crud, that means I can't keep my old tooth fairy money," Wally whined.

"You wouldn't be able to keep _any _money until you were sixty either," Hoagie pointed out.

"Are you still scamming people into giving you money for your old baby tooth?" Nigel frowned at Wally.

"No…the tooth fairy cop took it," Wally groaned.

"Do you need a hug stupid?" Fanny wondered unsympathetically.

"No cruddy way!"

"Maybe you should try therapy."

"Why would I need therapy?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Just give us back Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5, and Numbuh 362," Nigel demanded, "Where are they?"

"We're in the place with the thing and the people!" Rachel cried.

"Oh yeah…I know that place," Wally nodded.

Hoagie stared at Wally oddly.

"This old man, he played two, he played knick knack on my shoe!" Kuki sang.

"Why would an adult play knick knack on your shoes?" Fanny asked.

"I dunno…maybe he was so old that he didn't know it was my shoes."

"What is knick knack anyways?" Wally questioned.

"It's a knick…and a knack…a knick knack. Ooh, could you guys go get my 'I'm Kidnapped and Being Held Against my Will' rainbow monkey? I forgot to get it."

"Never mind that Numbuh 3…just tell us where you are and why you were talking in Japanese?" Nigel asked.

"I speak Japanese? Huh…"

Nigel rubbed his temples once again in frustration.

"Numbuh 5 don't know where we are except that one guy…" Abby responded.

"What does he look like?" Hoagie spoke.

"He's old…and hairy…and he is wearing a skirt…and ribbons in his hair…and he's petting a sandwich," Kuki answered with a grin.

"What?"

All three of them appeared very confused. It never even occurred to them that it was just a joke.

"He's also wearing a tutu and a scuba mask," Rachel added.

"His skin is very wrinkly too…he needs some rainbow monkey soft skin or something," Kuki said.

Wally shook his head at that, "This is important, Kuki. Who is _he _exactly?"

"He kind of looks like…"

"A pig named Earl!" Rachel interrupted.

"He looks like a pig named Earl?" Nigel repeated.

"Yes, a very old pig that wears a dress, very hairy, has ribbons in his hair, is very old, is wrinkly, is wearing a tutu and is wearing a scuba mask."

Nigel pondered for a second at this crazy conversation.

There were only three options. One was that they all had gone crazy or brain washed, two was that they were actually telling the truth, and three was that they were getting them back. That's when it came to realization.

"Are you sure it looks like that?" Nigel asked.

"Yes!"

Nigel looked at Hoagie, who gave a knowing look. It _had_ to be revenge.

"I don't think it does…"

"You're right," Kuki answered, "It doesn't look like that. It looks a lot like Fanny with a voice changer."

All of the girls laughed as they hung up the phone instantly.

"It was all a joke? It was revenge?" Wally questioned.

Hoagie and Nigel nodded.

A chuckle escaped Hoagie's lips, "Pretty good…"

"We need to get them back!" Wally smirked.

Nigel frowned and shook his head, "It's over, Numbuh 4, no more prank calls, okay?"

Wally crossed his arms with a scowl, "Fine…"

Hoagie and Nigel were about to exit when Wally's eyes grew, "Wait, was it just them or did The Kid really help them?"

Hoagie and Nigel shook their heads, smirking some as they left.

"Guys!"

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! This is not the last chapter (even though Nigel said not to prank call anymore) but it might be awhile before I update this again...it really depends on if you guys have any ideas for who to prank call and what do you want them to do! No OC's though...too hard...and I might be doing Harvey soon since that's the only idea I have left. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THE CHAPTER, AND GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**Japanese translations: **

**First: I do not understand! **

**Second: This is a very stupid boy.**

**Third: They do not know. Hmm ... I like Wally!**

**Fourth: Do you have any rainbow monkey underwear?**

**Fifth: I knew it! **

**KNDFANGIRL over and out! **


End file.
